


No Where To Hide

by thesaddestemoboy



Category: mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestemoboy/pseuds/thesaddestemoboy
Summary: Set in the POV of Ranboo. Technoblade and Ranboo find out Ranboo can teleport and has silktouch hands, so they go to L'manberg and something happened... read to find out,,,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	No Where To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A SHIP!!! RANBOO IS A CHILD,,, AND CREEPY COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED. Leave a comment and tell me if you like it :)

I wake up to a large bang at around 8:45 am, startled, I quickly get up to check it out. Walking downstairs quietly, I see a fancy pig man in a monarc outfit dusting himself off and a broken window with pieces of shattered glass on the ground. “You’re finally back Technoblade, but did you have to go through the window?” I ask annoyed that he broke my window for the third time this week. “The door was locked,” He replied with his monotone voice. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to get ready for the day.

“Ranboo! Your pet is broken!” I hear Techno yell from downstairs, it's been around ten minutes since I left him alone. I ran to him to see what the problem was. “How is it broken exactly? He looks fine to me” I ask, staring at the pig-man who looks deeply terrified by my silverfish pet. “It slithered at me” I flicked him on the forehead and proceeded to walk outside. 

“Boo!” Techno yelled from behind me. I made a yelping noise and teleported away from him, leaving a purple mist lurking around him. We both stand there in shock for a while, not knowing I could do that. Technoblade decided to speak up first, “Did you just, teleport?” He asks me astonished. I nod my head slowly and pull out my phone to call our dad, Philza. 

“And then he teleported Phil!” Techno explains while my silverfish pet sits on my lap. “Phil, are we side characters! Is Ranboo a main character!?” Techno was rambling on about wanting cool powers. “It’s probably just a one time thing, everything is going a bit weird now that Dream’s in prison.” Phil responded calmly. 

Techno being the kind of brother he is, tried to make me teleport all throughout the morning. Phil told him off a few times, but then had to leave for ‘dad stuff, don't worry about it kid’. I was showing Techno all the other stuff I found out I could do, like pick up things that you usually wouldn't be able to pick up. 

It was about 4 in the afternoon and Technoblade wanted to know if I could do other cool things. We decided to stop by in L’manberg for a while. I wanted to go to the prison because I haven’t seen it in person before. Phil has warned me many times to not get too close, and to not go inside even if it starts raining. Techno and I went our separate ways, him going to visit Tommyinnit.

The prison gave me an eerie feeling. It was huge, tall, and made of netherite. My head started hurting, the voice was back. “Let me out Ranboo, let me roam L’manberg again with you.” The voice said, I never knew who it was, but now I know. It was Dream, how he was speaking to me I'm not sure, but I have to get out of here and back to Techno. “You can't run Runboo, haha see what I did there?” Dream’s annoying voice kept getting louder and louder, until my vision went black.

Again I wake up to a loud bang, but this time it was Tommy yelling and Techno for some reason. I look at Phil who’s also in the room, “would you two shush, I’m trying to sleep here.” Tommy looked at me and ran to give me a hug. “God! I’m glad you’re okay. If Techno would have stayed with you, Dream would still be in prison and you wouldn’t be hurt!” My eyes widen in disbelief, Dream escaped the literally ‘inescapable prison’, and I don't remember any of it. 

“First of all, this clearly isn't my fault, Ranboo over here was the last one over there before Dream escaped, and not to mention his ‘periods of time when I do things without remembering’. So blame me all you want, but you are in danger because of Ranboo.” Techno was right, Tommy and Tubbo took so long to put Dream in prison, and I messed that all up. 

Everyone’s arguing was shut up by a knocking on the door. Phil went to go see who it was, and drew his axe right as he opened the door. “Dream, may I ask why you are here?” You could hear the anger boiling in Phil. Dream ignored him and looked past him directly at me. “Ranboo, thank you for letting me out, I really missed you.” He said, pushing through Phil. “Why don’t you finally join me by my side, to win this war once and for all?” 

-To be continued… or not :)

**Author's Note:**

> SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYY


End file.
